User blog:Tkid115/The Babadook vs The Spring-Trap - 115 Rap Battles Reborn
Hello. Today we have the spooks. The salvage of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, Springtrap frm the 2015 hit game Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ''goes up against demon from the children's book, The Babadook, from the 2015 hit movie of the same name to see which monster truly rules the year 2015! 2spooky4me. 'Cast: J.T. Machinima as Spring-Trap/Purple Guy (voice) Good Source Film-maker as Spring-Trap (animation) Dan Bull as The Babadook Nice Peter as ??? EpicLLOYD as Security Guard (cameo) '''Beat: Beat - Stacks To The Ceiling - Valentine Productions 'Battle:' ''' 115 RAP BATTLES.... SPRING-TRAP!!!!!!!!!!! VS.... BABADOOOOOOOOOK!!! BEGIN!!!! '''Spring-Trap: (starts at 0:40)' '' This is your first night dealing with me; not sure that you're gonna make it! See the horror in my glowing eyes; I don't think that you can take it! Hiding in the shadows, but even I don't see what you did! ''All you do is make parents cringe; I straight up just kill little kids!'' '''Purple-Man: You'll feel my wrath, you written fluke! What kind of name even is that: Babadook? Check my rotten corpse; makes you wanna puke! Fazbear's Fright! Step in for a little spook! But with YOU? HA! You couldn't even handle me! You look like Jack! Well, maybe mixed with Flat Stanley! Maybe add a little Smiley or something from The Ring! All in all: what are you even supposed to be?! ' ' Babadook: (starts at 1:06) Killing kids? Better than going insane. Why get trapped in a suit when you can play mind games? 2015 king; horrific divinity. While you just got killed from your own stupidity. Children you killed the most, you couldn't handle the ghosts. (Ha!) Burn you faster than your building's roast! I spit the words. I have the looks. Can't escape me, Purple. Babadoooooook.... You're complicated and over-rated. I'm not into this stupid game that you're playin'. Matter of fact, I'm not into your games at all. Same game three times makes me APPALLED! I'm pulling out teeth and giving little kids seizures! Making people bite on glass in my leisure. You're audio's screwed up. Get the matinence switch. So or Imma SNAP A BITCH! ' ' Spring-Trap/Purple Guy: (starts at 1:34) You failed at your job. Maybe you should retire, and I'll throw you book right onto the fire. Been trapped in a safe room, rotting for ages! I'll make you puke up your worms all over your pages! Can't predict my movement; I run so random! I'd like to see this "demon" go against my phantoms! You're stuck in a cellar; you will not WIN! And I'm watching you with the wider GRIN! Babadook: (starts at 1:47) Your series is over, so push your seat back, rust up your joints and crank back your "spring-traps"! to make room for the raps I'll shove down your throat. But there's already a corpse, so I think that you'll choke. This yellow Bonnie bunny better hop away, before the torment of sanity ''comes in to play! And you're just as scary as a box of toys! Get taken apart and '''BRING ME THAT JOY!' ' ' (Slowly, a figure emerges from the shadows. His neck looks...odd.) The Crooked Man: (starts back at 1:06) I've traveled crooked miles ''and ''crooked miles ''to protect my title; now I smile, at these posers trying to be big. They could sit upon some phallic stiles! I'm the greatest independent horror icon; people still remember me! One of the greatest ''Fables ''and now you can never TAME me! I'll kill you all, like David's Mom. Make both your necks look like mine! You will bow down to Duke first, then for a little, you'll be fine! What two sissies you are, unable to properly succeed in scares! But look into my eyes and run away, I'm sure they'll give you '''NIGHTMARES!' ' ' '' '' ''WHO WON?!!! YOU DECIDE!!! 115-'' (Baba-ba-) ''RAP! ''(Dook. Dook.) .....'b-Battles?'' ''(DOOK.)'' ''AUGH!' WHO WON?!!! Spring-Trap/Purple Guy The Babadook The Crooked Man Category:Blog posts